Total Disater(One Direction)
by Ky-Bear06
Summary: Hi my name is Angel. And my life has been a TOTAL DISATER. I have a brother we used to be really close we used to talk all of the time but after he left for tour. I didn't mention he is in a world famous band? No I shall not tell you. He left for 8 months of tour. A lot can happen in 8 months trust me. Me and my brother used to be close. MY mom Jay and my sisters and I have b
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Angel. And my life has been a TOTAL DISASTER. I have a brother we used to be really close we used to talk all of the time but after he left for tour. I didn't mention he is in a world famous band? No I shall not tell you. He left for 8 months of tour. A lot can happen in 8 months trust me. Me and my brother used to be close. MY mom Jay and my sisters and I have become distance after never talk anymore. We both used to be funny and immature around each other then he left for the X-Factor. I helped him thought it and all but after he became famous we just grew apart. Can you guess who my brother is? OF course it's not Michael Jackson! I will tell you later in time. But my sister Fizzy is growing apart from him too but the twins are not they talk to him all of the time. Why isn't he talking to me? Well enough summary here's the really story. But one day he came home early from tour.

Hi guys Im Happy to publish my first story! IM writing this story with DreamsTakeWing Help us by reading this story! thank you guys sooo much or maybe im talking to myself? Oh well

Chapter 1.

I got up and went down stairs. Today we have no school! I am a Senior but school just started. I just wanted some food. But from my awesome smelling ability for food my mom is making some. I can smell the bacon. I walkedd down stairs to only find my sisters running around for some random reason! They never run around in the morning. They are like me not a morning person. Well ill get up for food. I just walked into the kitchen only to find my mother to be dancing around listening to the one and only One Direction. I dont dislike them like who smiles at the ground? Its just the music.

"Will you turn that off?" I asked my mom.

"NO! You should be supportive! Anywho, i have some good news for you." I groaned. Her good news is almost alwasy bad news.  
Just as i was going to ask what it was i heard the door open and girls scream the name i thought i didnt want to hear!

"LOUIS!" I heard them call. I almost dropped my plate full of pancakes when i hear that. I just gave my mom daggers. She knows i dont like him after he just left! I know things had been hard after dad left. But it wasnt ok for him just to leave i have heared soooo many things about the tour from girls at my school it wasnt even funny. I just sit my food down. When i was about to ssit down and not talk to Louis my mom pulled me.

"MY FOOD!" I yelled. My mom got mad at me.  
I just looked up at Louis. He just gave me a big hug. I hugged him back I have to atmid i was happy he was home. I smiled. I missed our momments.

"How you been kiddo?" He asked giving me noogie.

"Really Boobear? Really?" I heared an unfamiliar voice say. He didnt bring his friends home did he? I looked at the door way to only see the rest off One Direction. I rolled my eyes.

"HI you must be Harry?" My mom asked. I laughed she good at embrassing me and my brother. LAughing got me a death stare from my brother. Yup! Hes still the same.

"Uh.. Yes sorry." Harry said. He seemed scared of my mom!

"Are you scared of my mom?" I asked laughing. Harry and louis gave me a sad look."Shes not the one to be scared of trust me!" I said. Louis nodded.

"Eh hem!" The dark haired one said.

"Oh right! Mom this is Zayn, Liam, and Niall." Louis told my mom they all smiled at her.

"Welcome. Ive made breakfest would you guys like any?" She asked. Niall Just ran Into the kitcehn.

"I really hope he didnt take my food." I said. Everyone laughed at me.

"Knowning Niall he probaly did." Liam told me. I walked into the kitchen only to see Niall eating MY FOOD.

"THATS MY FOOD!" I yelled.

"MINE NOW!" He yelled back.

"Uh Niall you shouldnt say-" Louis was cut off my the sound of me screaming

"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD OR YOU WILL DIEEEEE!"

Everyone was laughing except my Mother.  
As soon as I got him i yanked the food out of his hands and took the rest of my food. I walked back into the kitchen.  
And sat down.

"SOmeone Got food from Niall?!" Zayn asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nobody can ever get food from Niall." Liam explained.

"ah" I said.

"But now you know not to take food from Angel!" Louis told Niall. Niall Just Nodded.

"I think my wrist is broken!" Niall cried.

"Youll get over it or not." I told him.

"Whats that supossed to mean?" He asked.

"Its means take my food and you get hurt. And that goes for everyone."I pointed to the other boys. They all nodded.

"Good." I got up and put my plate away." Hey mom can i-"

"No."

"You dont even kn-"

"I said you need to catch up with you brother while i take the girls to school."

"YOU WANT ME TO STAY HERE WITH THEM?" I pointed to the boys.

"Hey were not that bad! Right guys?" Liam asked.

"Your pretty bad if you ask me." I mumbled.

"Heared that!" Harry acted like he was hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"FINEEE!" I yelled on my way upstairs. I got my phone out and Texted my boyfriend- Josh.

Hey babe cant go my brother came back early with his friends and we have to catch

I thought you hated him?xx

Well i have to 'catch up' With him because in being forced to by my mum.

Ok well maybe we can go another timexx

YES! xx

*Ennd of Convo*

I walked back down stairs. My mum had left.

"Hey." Louis said.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"Watch cha doin?"

"Uh just cancelled plans with my boyfriend to hang out with you guys."

"Please dont tell me its Josh!"

"Uh its not Josh."

"Ok then who is it?" HE asked.

"It is Josh!" I faceplamed myself.

"Hes trying to hurt you!"

"NO HES NOT!" Now all of the boys where watching us not the TV.

"HE WILL! I WARNED YOU ABOUT HIM!"

"Why do you always do this too me?"

"Do what?"

"YOUR ALWAYS THE BOSS OF MY LIFE!" I ran up stairs and slamed my door.  
The last thing i heared was "Dude you srewed up!"

I got alot of knocks. My brother came back and disapproves of my Boyfriend. He changed he needs to understand that! I need to talk to Josh.

Hey can we still hang out?xx

Uh yes pick you up in a couple xx

OK thank you xx

*end of text*

I heared Josh pull up. I ran down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked.

"Why do you care?" I stoped and asked.

"Because I do!"

"Whatever" I walked out of the house and climed into Josh's Car. I just broke down.

"Hey...Hey whats worng? Dont cry please." HE asked

"MY brother came home and He didnt think we were good together!" I cried. All of a sudden he jumped out of the car and walked into my house. I quickly ran into the house.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT?" Josh yelled.

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU SUCK AT KEEPING A GOOD GIRL!" Louis Yelled back. And then all i saw was My boyfriend beating up my brother. As i just slid down the wall crying. I saw the boys trying to get them off of each other. I thought Josh had changed I really did. I was still crying from shock and saddnesss. I Watched Josh leave with my mom yelling at him. Louis was covered in Blood. MY heart was still in one piece but it might not stay that way. My Mom told me to go to my room. I didnt want a fight. So i just went up to my room still crying. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come... In.." I said in between sobs. The door opened to only see... Louis.

He came in and shut the door. He sat on the end of my bed.

"Louis... IM sorry i should have listened to..to... sorry." I cried into his shirt.

"Shh...shh. Its ok. I promise" I just keep crying into his shirt.

"Now what are we going to do about josh?" I asked.

"Uh... I dont think hes going to stay." He said. I almost stared to cry again.

"But...But.." I cried.

"Shhhhhh... Ill give you time. But mum wont. I dont think she likes him" he stated.

"She never did." I said.

"OH well sleep it off maybe you wont have to maybe you will just go to bed. Sleep tight. Night Kiddo."

"Night! Oh and thank you I dont know what i would do without you." I said. He winked at me. I smiled and closed my eyes and with that I was Asleep.

Chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I quickly ran down stairs only to see…. My brother and Josh are fighting both with blood streaming down their faces! I tried to brake them up but I got hit.

But right at that moment.

This time I woke up woke up sweaty. Did I just think the impossible. They both were fighting behind my back! I don't think they would they hate each other. I went down stairs. And sat down on the couch. I turned on the news only to see my brother and his friends faces!

"One Direction has retuned home. But whats this about his sister?" It showed a picture of Louis and Josh fighting and me crying.

"Turns out Louis Got into a fight with her Boyfriend Josh. What will happen to Angosh? Will Louis be ok? More news on that."

"ITS ON THE NEWS!?" I heard Louis yell-whisper behind me.

"Louis! What are we going to do?" I asked crying.

"Shhhh. Its ok well figure something out. Please don't cry." Louis asked. I stoped crying before the boys came down. Once they came down we dicide to make Pancakes.

"You guys can I don't wanna clean up a mess so go ahead!" I told them. They all left except Harry.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Um are you ok?" He asked.

"Uh.. I Don't think soo." I told him.

"I know you've been though a lot in the past day but if you need anything im here." He told me. I was shocked. I didn think any One of the boys whould like me after that.

"Thank you Harry." I smiled. "I might. You might want to go make food."

"OH right bye." He walked away. Well then I guess ill just wait until my mom gets back to talk to her about….Josh. Just then the door bell went off.

"I got it." I told my brother. I opened the door only to find the last person I wanted to talk to….Josh.

"Uh whats up?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." I looked back at Louis he was giving him a death stare.

"Alone." He told me.

"Uh I don't know.. After what you did to my brother?"

"Just give me a chance."

"I don't think it right if you stay."

"Why?"

"Because what if you do that to me?"

"You know I wouldn't right?" He grabed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I don't know if I trust you."

"I know you still want us…Your being force arnt you?" I Shook my head.

"No I didn't think this was right."

"NO, Youre being force!"He yelled.

"No im not just listen to me." I yelled back.

"Where is he?' He asked.

"I don't know."

"You do! Where is he?"

"IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!" I yelled at him. I just slamed the door on his face.

"Youre going to regret this!" I just shook my head and started to cry. I just stood there and cried. I felt a hand on my back. I turned around to see my brother there. I hugged him.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" I asked crying. He didn't say anything. I just stood there crying.

"Thank you for being there for me." I told him.

"Its ok. What am I here for?"

"To be annoying." I smiled.

"Hey!" I stuck my toungue out at him.

" Im hungry! FEEEDDDD MMEEEE"I told him. He lead me to where the pancakes were.

"YEESSSS!"I yelled. My mother came down stairs.

"who made the food?" She asked.

"Uh..Well we were all making it-"

"But then Josh came." I cut of Louis.

"He did know?" She asked.

"Yes he gone now I hope." I told her.

'Me too."

"Can we eat now?" Niall asked.

"Sure go ahead little one." Liam told him. Niall gave him a death stare but just grabed food. I grabbed only a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ang why did you take so little?" My mum asked

"I didn't."

"Ok." She rolled her eyes. I finished my food and put my dishes away. I went up stairs to my room and grabbed my phone. I got a text from Elizabeth!

Hey

Hi

What's up?

I heard you broke up with josh!

Yea but he hurt my brother!

He did?!

Yes I didn't have a choice.

I'm coming over cause we eating ice cream!

Ok.

*End of texts*

I ran down the stairs.

"Hey mum?" I yelled.

"She's not home Kiddo!" Louis told me. I groaned.

"Why? What's up?" He asked.

"Elizabeth is coming over!" I told him. He groaned.

"Hey! Be nice!" I hit him up sided the head. The door bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT" I yelled before Zayn could get it. I opened the door.

"ELIZABETH!" I yelled.

"ANGEL!" She yelled back. We hugged.

"Come in!" I told her. We went upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed. She sat on my chair.

"Are you ok?" She asked we were like sisters. She was here for me when nobody was not even my family. I was always to truthful to her.

"No im not, im really not." I started to cry. She came over and hugged me.

"Im all ways here for you! Always." I just kept crying into her arms. She went downs stairs and returned with chick flicks and ice cream with two spoons.

"Are you ready to get over a bad weekend the right way?" She asked. I giggled. I always had fun with her. We were watching some of the worst movies in history but laughed the entire time. I fell asleep. I just had the best night of my life. Maybe it was the best or it was one of the best. Who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

I woke and Elizabeth was on the floor snoring! She snores super loud. I woke her up.

"Whattt?" She asked still half asleep.

"Im Hungry." I told her. She groaned. She got up and walked into my bathroom. I heard the shower go on.

"PROCASANATOR!" I yelled at her. I knew she hated making breakfast for me. I just turned on the tv in my room to only find the last thing to help me right now.

"Louis' sister , Angel, broke up with Josh he came out of her house screaming "You'll regret this!' over and over again. My sources say this isn't going to turn out well for One Direction and Angel. More information will be coming up." The reporter said. I could'nt beelive they found out about this! I ran down stairs to see Louis and the boys with they're jaws on the floor. They all look at me.

"You saw it too?" I asked they all nodded.

"What are going to do?" Liam asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think we can do anything." Harry told us. I nodded my head.

"I just want to know the source and kill them!" I told them all.

"Sorry you cant do that. That would be bigger and badder than this." Niall told me.

"Fine!" I wanted to kill them but I couldn't. I went back upstairs and found Elizabeth on the floor in a pool of blood. I screamed.

"Scream again and you'll end up like her." A deep voice said behind me. I heard the boys run up.

"What happened let us in!" I heard Louis yell.

"Tell them your fine." The voice said. He had now put a knife up to thoat.

"Im fine." I managed to croak out. I was crying. I knew there was a spare key outside on the top of the sill of my door Louis knew it was there too. I saw the door knob turn. I was scared yet happy Louis remembered it was there. The door opened and I saw the boys Before I was dragged out the window.

"ANGEL!" I heard them all yell. I think they guys had Harry too I couldn't tell I hoped they did. I didn't want to be alone and kidnapped. I was thrown into a van very quickly. I saw another body thrown too. I saw Harry. We got to a place very quickly. I was pulled by my hair. I almost screamed but I wanted to live. Why was I kidnapped? We were thrown into a room. All there was in the room was one bed, a thin blanket, and a bathroom with a sink, and a toilet. I thought this is going to be fun. Note the sarcasm. I started to cry.

"Its ok we'll get out of here. I promise." Harry said holding me. I didn't want him too but I was just to scared. The door opened and a figure came out. It was…..Josh?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had so much anger building up inside of me. HE has the nerve to kidnapped me?! I stood up. And josh pulled out a gun. I kept walking and he pointed the gun at Harry. I stopped.

"Oh Thats why we done?!" He yelled at me. "You choose that *donkey* over me?" He slapped me. I put covered my cheek with my hand. I stared at him. I raised my knee. And just before i could knee him I was yanked back by Harry.

"Thats what I thought you go for nothing *Female dog*." Josh spat at me. I waited for the door to close to start sobbing. The slap was nothing compared to those words. I cried in Harry arms not caring that i really didn't know him. The door opened again. And there stood a giant man. The one who killed my best friend. He pointed at Harry and motioned him to come forward. Harry stood still. The man walked over and yanked me off throwing me into the wall and grabbed Harry by the curls and dragged him out. I got up and ran towards the door. But i slammed in front of my face. The lights turned off. I pulled out my iPhone… Wait i have my phone! I looked at it to see if there was any bars. Only one. I smiled. I looked at the battery and i had 50%. No. Who knows how long well be locked up. I walked slowly to the bed. And pulled the thin Blanket over me. Judgeing by the lights it must be dark outside. My smiled faded when josh came in. I sat up.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"Thats not something you say to your… Boyfriend now is it?" He smiled.

"Girlfriend? You must be a pedo to think that! I rather die Than be with you!" He smiled.

"What if we kill the boy?" My eyes went wide. It had only been a day but I have butterfly when in near him.

"Thats what I thought. What if I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal? Are you going to keep it?" I was scared to fin out this deal.

"We will let the boy go if! And only if…. You stay with me forever." He smiled devily.

Hey guys sorry for taking forever! Happy new years! This is my present for you!

-Ky


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A little time after Josh leaves Harry is dragged back in. Hes covered in blood. I run over to him and start to clean him up with the sheets.

" I so happy they didnt kill you." I start to cry. What if he was killed? He stares at me.

"They wouldnt kill me... I would stay strong... for ...you." I look at him. Did he really just say that. My love just said that. He sits up. I could tell they beat him pretty hard I couldnt look at his body without crying. I turned my head. He moved my face so im facing him.

"I dont know how long it has been but I am telling you right now I love you." He barely chokes out. He starts to lean in. I lean in and play along. We sit there kissing for a good long period of time before he pulls back. We lean out foreheads together.

"Harry I-i love you too." He smiles.

"This moment would be perfect if we werent locked up." I giggle. He was right though this is a really serious moment and probaly the most serious moment ever I was looking in my true love in the eyes for maybe the last time.

"Harry when you were gone J-josh he um He came and gave me choice... To die here with you or leave you go and stay with him forever to protect you." He started to shake his head.

"No no no please dont tell me you said you stay with him."He stopped shaking and whispered."Please." He looked up at me with his green eyes. That you could just get lost in.

"He is coming in the morning to find out my anwser. But my choice will always be die here with you." He smiled at me and picked me up bridal style. He put me on the bed and climbed in next to me. I love him too much to let im die. Tommrow he will go home and go and love someone else. and i will die here and be abused by Josh


End file.
